


Eye error

by Devil_youknow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam się myli, Gen, Hell, Lucifer's Cage, Polski | Polish, Sammy taki mądry, Złudzenia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_youknow/pseuds/Devil_youknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie wszystko co widzimy jest prawdą...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye error

**Author's Note:**

> Z góry przepraszam za błędy, pisałam pod wpływem weny ;D

Mimo, że wylądowali już na dnie, Adam ciągle czuł niemiłe uczucie spadania w brzuchu. Sytuacja, że leżał twarzą w dół ani trochę nie pomagała w lepszym zorientowaniu się w otoczeniu. Jednynymi rzeczami, które czuł, było to, że nie było już w nim Michała i posmak ziemi w ustach. Tylko skąd ziemia w klatce na dnie piekła? W końcu Milligan zdobył się na odwagę i podniósł się. Zdziwiło go to, co zobaczył. Znajdował się w środku ogrodu różanego, a w oddali było widać mały domek. Chłopak postanowił zaryzykować i udał się w stronę budynku. Nie spodziewał się tego co tam zastał...  
-Witaj Adam! - krzyknął wesoło Lucyfer posyłając uśmiech naczyniu swojego najstarszego brata.- Ja i Sam zastanawialiśmy się kiedy w końcu wyciągniesz głowę z błota.  
Lucyfer nie wyglądał już jak młodszy z Winchesterów. Jego naczyniem znowu był ten mężczyzna o blond włosach.  
-Gdzie jest Sam? - zapytał Milligan przeszywając Szatana przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Za żadne skarby świata nie ufał młodszemu archaniołowi. Ze swojego doświadczenia wiedział, że nie ufając nikomu, nie narobi sobie problemów.  
-W kuchni, robi zupę. Chyba pomidorową, ale pewności nie mam. Ja i Michał nie jemy. Teoretycznie wy też nie musicie się posilać kiedy jesteście w klatce, ale najwyraźniej Sammy jest łakomczuszkiem. Możesz do niego dołączyć jeśli chcesz - odparł Szatan z niezchodzącym mu z twarzy uśmiechem. Adam nie odpowiedział. Po prostu wszedł do domku. I prawie zemdlał na widok sceny, która rozgrywała się nad piecykiem. Sam Winchester w rozczochranych włosach i różowym fartuszku z napisem "Mam piękne włosy i nie wstydzę się tego" mieszający coś w garnku wielką chochlą. Po chwili, naczynie Lucyfera odwróciło się w stronę przybysza.  
-Adam! - krzyknął mężczyzna wrzucając do gara wielką chochlę. - Jak ja się stęskniłem! - mówiąc to podbiegł do przybranego brata i podniósł z ziemi w morderczym uścisku. Adam, nie widząc innego wyjścia odwzajemnił uścisko i powiedział gburowatym tonem:  
-Zupa ci się przypala.  
Starszy Winchester gwałtownie wypuścił swojego brata w dół, i spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
-Ile już tutaj jesteśmy? - zapytał chłopak.  
-Coś około pięciu dni, ale nie jestem pewien - odrzekło byłe naczynie Lucyfera  
-Przyjąłeś pobyt tutaj nadzwyczaj spokojnie... - mówiąc to, spojrzał wymownie na garnek z zupą.  
-Czyli to jest twoje wyobrażenie klatki? Ja, gotujący zupę?  
Adam był lekko zaskoczony reakcją Sama. Zaniepokojonym głosem oznajmił:  
-Ty gotujesz zupę, a na zewnątrz jest ogród różany, w którym siedzi Lucyfer... Co innego miałbym widzieć?  
Winchester zatroskany wzrokiem spojrzał na chłopaka i zaczął opowiadać:  
-Klatka to nie jest jedno konkretne miejsce. Każdy postrzega ją inaczej, do czasu, aż zorientuje się, że to co widzi nie jest do końca prawdziwe. Lucyfer uświadomił mnie o tym, kiedy spadaliśmy.  
-Więc, jak ona naprawdę wygląda?  
Sam nie musiał odpowiadać. Nagle wszystko dookoła rozmyło się, a jedynym niezmiennym punktem był wysoki mężczyzna. W sensie nie dokońca niezmiennym. Jego twarz, z radosnej obróciła się w zmęczoną i naznaczoną dziesiątkami małych ranek. Otoczenie również zmieniło się nie do poznania. Zamiast przytulnego domku, Adam widział kraty, za którymi znajdowała się ciemna pustka. Z sufitu zwisały haki i inne narzędzia tortur. Podłoga była zalana krwią. Nagle z ciemnego kąta wyłoniła się czarna postać z wielkimi potrójnymi wskrzydłami i patrząc wymownie na sklepienie pomieszczenia powiedziała:  
-Najwyższy czas się zabawić z rodzeństwem.


End file.
